A whole new world
by zachgoodesgirl
Summary: Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys spend a semester at Roseville High what happens when she has to stay with DeeDee's family, DeeDee teachers her to be normal and she likes it more than she is supposed to and when Zach doesnt feel like she is the same.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own characters I probably don't even own the plotline

________________________________________________________________________

"WAKE UP CAM" came the voice of my best friend bex

"Five more minutes" I said barely understandable. Hey she was a spy she could figure it out if she wanted

"Come on your mom is making announcement" she said

"Fine' came my reply

I opened my eyes and boy Bex looked annoyed. That meant she probably wanted to go to the assembly.

As I looked across the room I noticed an outfit with a note on it that said _For Cam._ I knew that I could always count on another best friend of mine named Macey McHenry to dress me in the most perfect outfits ever.

5 minutes later I was already dressed and prettified. Don't ask me how I got ready in 5 min all I can say is it's just a very handy talent that to have

"Hey bex where's Macey and Liz" I said

"They are already down stairs Cammie. We should get going"

"Oh okay lets go" was all I said

2 minutes later we were across the school and entering the grand hall. I was so surprise at what I saw it took me a few minutes to register because standing in front of me were a bunch of boys sitting at a table and not just any boys BLACKTHORNE BOYS

I immediately thought back to the time last semester when Zachary Goode just kissed me and left without contacting me the whole summer I may not have a lot of experience with boys since I have only dated 1 in my whole 16 years of life due to the fact that I go to an all girls spy school but l he wasn't just going to come back and expect me to some how forgive him. No he was going to work so hard for that

I pulled Bex into the hall "BEX WHYDIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE BOYS WHERE HERE. HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KEEP A SECRET THAT BIG?" I screamed only loud enough for her to here

She opened her mouth to say some thing but was completely cut off by a very recognizable voice behind me that said "That's easy Gallagher girl" I spun on my heels only to see Zach.

He pointed to Bex and said "she's a spy"

What do you think? Good or bad? Should I continue? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the people who reviewed on my story!!

Chapter 2

Bex led me to the table where Macey and Liz were seated. My mom shot me a disapproving look for being late. It's a very bad thing if spies are late anything can happen in a few moments and it can change everything. I mentally scolded myself because I love being a spy and I always try to improve when I can and forgetting one of the key rules does not help much

……. and so the staff and I feel that it is important for you to expand your learning and social skills by going to Roseville High School for this semester.

WAIT DID MY MOM SAY WE WERE GOING TO ROSEVILLE HIGH!!!

How could she do this to me I do not when to face a whole semester with all the horrible people who go there. Okay, maybe im exaggerating a tiny bit. Truth is I still like josh but not nearly enough like how I used to. The problem is his friends like Dillon and DeeDee.

Maybe I can go through it after all this time Ill have Macey, Liz, Bex, and Zach with me.

Im sure ill forgive Zach by then. WAIT when are we leaving?

As if my mom could read my mind she answered my question.

"You guys are leaving in 2 hours and 15 minutes you only have 2 hours to pack. After those 2 hours are up you are to report to the covert operations class. There you will get all the information you need. You guys are dismissed."

"Wow" was all Macey could say before she ran upstairs to get packed. She wasn't packing hurriedly for the boys. No. She was in such a hurry because Macey McHenry carries herself so good. Plus she probably thought she was going to pack for me.

When we got all of our clothes were packed and on our beds. Wow that's weird was all I could think. Bex, Liz, and Macey must have sheen the weird look on my face because Liz just said "we packed last night" Bex continued for her "yeah because Zach wants to tell you something."

All of a sudden some one blind folded me and started to take me downstairs I wasn't going down without a fight but I wasn't going to flip the person over. We were on the stairs besides who can get inside the mansion that easy without breaching security?

It must have been one of my sisters so I started kicking around and I kicked the person in the stomach.

"Ow calm down Gallagher girl it's just me Zach."

Sorry for ending it there it's a cliffy. Kind of. (//_-)  that's my emo sister making me get off of the computer.


End file.
